User talk:RainingPain17
The current page size in bytes is }}! Archive at 30,000. ---- Hey there ! I see you. You're currently visiting my talk page. If you have to tell me something leave me a message and I'll answer you in 8 hours max. I am a patroller here so I can deal with most minor issues such as warning a user, etc (feel free to ask me to vote if you have an active Request for Promotion). If you're new here please follow these rules. ---- RULES * Do not mix messages. If you have a message for me about something else do not forget to create a section first. * ALWAYS sign at the end of your message using either the Signature button or four tildes (repeated unsigned content is usually ignored). * Messages from currently- users using sockpuppet accounts, trolls and others will be ignored. * Offensive, off topic, inappropriate content will result in a immediate report to an admin. ---- Hi In Wanted Level in GTA 5 did you mean that the cop hold his gun at you at the door and the protagonist open and surrendered? Because they dont pull and arrest unlike GTA III, San Andreas, Vice City, Vice City stories and Chinatown wars. In GTA 4 and GTA 5 they do not do that. Also, i ask you please do not revert my edit on my talk page and no one is allowed to edit it beside me and that was a real bummer :). but Okie Doke i will leave your edit in Wanted Level in GTA V :D. RainingPain, In wanted level in gta v how can i remove the tag? thanks! Archive Hey Rain, can you please archive my talk page? like, 25 or 30 sections per archive? Thanks :) (Talk) 19:39, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Sure i'll pay hahaha but i'll learn how to use it (Talk) 19:51, October 20, 2014 (UTC) RE: Are you talking about something like your former signature before you changed it? ( ) 20:06, October 20, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Do you want it in the same font or a new one? ( ) 20:13, October 20, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I honestly don't know how to make a transparent font, but if you know the name of this particular font, I can try to find out how to make it transparent. ( ) 20:17, October 20, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Demotion The best thing you can do is put up the request and see how the voting goes. Leo68 (talk) 22:58, October 20, 2014 (UTC) RainingPain, I think we should wait on The Tom to talk to Cloud. If Cloud doesn't change his ways, then the three of us can put up a request for demotion. ( ) 17:27, October 21, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Sure did. Lol he never gives up. By the way, how did you get that blue welcome sign on your user page? I think I should get something like that. It's neat. ( ) 17:35, October 21, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Oops. Excuse my manners but I forgot to say Thanks. I have something like yours on my page but without an image. I have to think about a good image to put but for now, thanks. ( ) 18:10, October 21, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Re Capture categories Yes, thanks for that. Not sure what to do about the last one, why would R* call it "GTA"? :( There is a page GTA (game mode) so I suppose GTAs (game mode) could be the category? Smurfynz (talk) 08:38, October 21, 2014 (UTC) GTAs works. Smurfynz (talk) 08:45, October 21, 2014 (UTC) enough for this Rain You offended people and yet you call yourself as a patroller?screw it. RE: No problem. I still have an hour until work, so if he returns during that hour, message me. :) -- iLan (XD • ) 09:48, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Buffalo No way it sounds like a Bandito, I mean, the Bandito sounds like an FCR-900, so that means that the Buffalo sounds like a bike O.o that would be weird, they have different engine sounds (Talk) 13:39, October 21, 2014 (UTC) The Bandito sounds a little louder, while the Buffalo sounds deeper and gravier (Talk) 13:45, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Of course I can :P (Talk) 13:49, October 21, 2014 (UTC) RE: Sure! Where can I start? ( ) 16:48, October 21, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Sorting out Trivia Sections I see you are sorting some Trivia pages out into each GTA Game (if it is in multiple games), i think that is a great idea, making it easier to use, i will help you if you agree!Monkeypolice188 (talk) 17:24, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Messed up on Trashmaster's trivia Hey RainingPain. I messed up with the Trashmaster's Trivia between GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories. Can you fix it for me? Thanks. ( ) 20:19, October 21, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Driver Series Hi Raining Pain, i dont suppose you knwo about the Driver Games, because their wiki is terrible, and if you know about the game well, that is a really good wiki to work on, however, beacuse of its current state, i woudnt know where to start, Just wondering! Monkeypolice188 (talk) 20:30, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Wikia staff user report(s) I got responses to my report within 48 hours last week (they said they imposed a 1 month IP block, presumably across all of Wikia) and I followed up after last nights episode and got a reply this morning (within 12 hours) saying "Alright, tried a different tactic. Thanks for letting us know." Will be interesting to see whether it has any positive result. Smurfynz (talk) 00:21, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Don't revert my edits Leave my edits alone you don't know what you're reverting, my stuff is factual unlike most of the **** that a lot of users have included GrandTheftAuto3EraMe (talk) 14:34, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Sean again Yes, as you can see I also got more problems with him in The Last of Us wiki, I asked the admin to ban him and me as well, so i'd have peace in one wiki at least, unless if he goes to Uncharted wiki or Disney wiki, in my talk page in TLOU wiki, there's someone saying "somebody ban all this people please" (Talk) 16:15, October 22, 2014 (UTC)